Battle up!
by akanemori
Summary: len seorang anak nakal dan rada-rada (bisa dibilang bodo) *ditendang len* merupakan kembaran dari rin, anak rangking satu di kelas A, Mari kita intip kegiatan mereka lakukan R&R ub


Mori: minna~ ini adalah karya pertamaku, saya sangat ber-terima kasih ke pada reader *sembah2perusahaanFf*

reader: udaaah lanjut ajaa!

Mori: oke oke #buuu# karena ini rated vocaloid #taukan?taukan?masa reader gatau# itu looo yg ada anime berambut ijo,merah,kuning,dan ungu... #kaya'pelangi#

reader: LANJUT AJA!

Mori: iya,iya. dalam cerita ini saya perkenalkan sang tokoh utama; Rin dan Len

Rin+Len: nanni?

Mori: perkenalan yang lain gak usah ya langsung ke cerita ~ deshou ~

karakter lain: jahaaaaat *nangis merengek*

PERHATIAN! cerita ini mengandung ke GaJe-an, Amateur, dan pergantian pov secara mendadak! disarankan menyiapkan obat penyakit jantung dan asma! *emang ada?*

Disclaimer: **jadi apa vocaloid jika di monopoli-in author setengah-waras-ini?**

**battle up!**

**author pov**

terjadi kegaduhan di Voca boarding school tepatnya kelas VII A. Absen. kagamine len; anak super bandel, gak mau naatin peraturan, dan nilainya selaluu absen cap merah, #bisa dibilang semacam BODOH# *dihajar len* dan jago bela diri. dan kagamine rin; kembaran len, sifat dan sikapnya bisa dibilang 'antonim' dari len, selalu ranking satu di kelas A #sampe anak lain give-up melawan rin#. dan dua tokoh utama ini masing2 memiliki geng sendiri2, mereka sebagai ketua.

yup!MULAI!

normal pov

"LEEEEN! JANGAN DUDUK DI MEJA!"terdengar teriakan RIN! ^plok plok^ "BERISIK!" marah lawannya LEN! sementara murid lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat twins-trouble-maker di kelas mereka. "rin-chan sudahlah! urat2 gakupo sensei udah mau pecah!" kata Miku sahabat rin. tanpa basa basi-"KAGAMINE-SAN! KEDEPAN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak gakupo sensei "yang bapak maksud saya atau dia?"Tanya kagamine bersaudara "KALIAN BERDUA MAJU!" duo kagamine pun maju ke depan.

-skiptime~-

"saya hanya mengajari len agar lebih disiplin" bela rin, len hanya mencibir ke rin. "baiklah, karena kamu sudah melakukan hal yang baik silakan duduk lagi"kata gakupo sensei memberi jalan ke rin "ya, anda seharusnya menyadari dari awal guru bencong #anggap aja semacamnya# "rin segera menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari kata katanya TIDAK-SOPAN-SAMA-SEKALI "KAGAMINE-SAN! HUKUMANMU MENJADI LEBIH BERAT! TULIS 'AKU MENYESAL' SEBANYAK 200X! KAU JUGA TULIS 'AKU BERSALAH' SEBANYAK 3 LEMBAR!" teriak gaupo-sensei makin marah. duo kagamine itu pun duduk di tempat masing masing.

len pov

3 lembar dalam satu malam! yang bener saja tuh sensei gila! mungkin aku lebih memilih tidak makan pisang semalam dari pada ngerjain itu. tiba tiba ada kertas mendarat tepat di mejaku, segera ku baca isi kertas itu

**m1ku0**

**hahaha... rasain tuh len**

sesegera kutulis sesuatu di kertas itu dan melemparnya ke mikuo. ingin ta yang kutulis? nanti juga tau, mikuo terbelalak membaca balasanku...

**l3n**

**kamu yang rasain, coba sapa gakupo-sensei yang di belakang mu. heh?**

dengan takut2 mikuo melihat ke belakang "LIATIN APA HATSUNE-SAN?!" mikuo langsung menghadap ke depan dengan pandangan mampus-deh-gue-bisa-mati-berdiri.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik... BUAKH!

dalam 3 detik mikuo udah diseret sensei ke dewan guru, aku? tentu saja menikmati kemenanganku dengan makan pisang, yah! untuk sementara waktu kami bisa bebas dari sensei satu itu. "len, aku mau bicara" ajak rin "bisa gak kamu nggak berulah sedikit?aku sama mikuo, kan yang jadi korban"kata rin dengan death glare disini-aku-memerintahmu "itu semua salah kalian sendiri, kamu karena keceplosan dan mikuo berani berulah di pelajaran gakupo sensei"jawabku cuek "yang berulah tuh kamu"kata rin sebal sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, dia tampak lucu begitu "iya deh, maaaaaaf" kataku mencubit kedua pipi rin "leeeeen! attittt!"marahnya.

'TING TONG'

bel yang ku harapkan. pun, bunyi secepatnya aku melepaskan tanganku dari pipi rin.

rin pov

"jaa nee~"kata len melepas tangannya dari pipiku, fyuh~ setidaknya aku selamat dari cubitan mautnya. len mengemas (?) barang barangnya lalu ngacir pergi "rin-chan, kau suka dia kan? cepat kejar dia" bisik Miku-chan, o iya aku lupa bilang kalau aku suka len, cinta terlarang kan? ah aku tak peduli itu, selama hubungan kita lebih dari kata 'suka'. "Len! tunggu!" "waduh sial pasti dimarahin lagi".

author pov

yah, sekian akhir cerita kehidupan sehari-hari duo kagamine. ber akhir dengan kejar-kejaran seperti orang entah bloon ato bungul.** finn~**

Akane: woi! Mori! apa yang kamu lakukan?! berpura-pura sebagai kakak (?) maafkan atas kesalahan adikku yang super lancang ini(?) sekali lagi gommenasai~

Mori: cerita ini kubikin sendiri loh kak

Akane: wah hebat lakukan sekali lagi oche?

Karakter lain+reader1&2: krik...krik

rin: yaudah, trims telah membaca kami(?) tapi perasaan pendek

Mori+Akane : gomennasai~ otak lagi bleng karena ini fic pertama (_ _) *hormat sujud*

len: jangan lupa R&R, favorite, juga cuci kaki tangan #looooh?#

｡◕‿◕｡ pl w


End file.
